


Daughter’s Birthday Surprise

by ccalums



Category: Jeff Wittek - Fandom, Vlog - Fandom, Vlogger, the vlog squad, vlog squad, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, Jason Nash - Freeform, Toddy Smith - Freeform, cute jeff wittek, dad! jeff wittek, daddy jeff wittek, david dobrik - Freeform, father! jeff wittek, jeff wittek - Freeform, jeff wittek dad, jeff wittek father, jeff wittek imagine, jeff wittek is so sweet, jeff wittek reader, jeff wittek you, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccalums/pseuds/ccalums
Summary: jeff doesn’t think that he’s a good father so his 4 year old daughter, juno, created a video with help of his wife to remind him
Relationships: Jeff Wittek & Original Femal Character(s), Jeff Wittek & Reader, Jeff Wittek & You, Jeff Wittek/Original Female Character(s), Jeff Wittek/Reader, Jeff Wittek/You, vlog squad/you
Kudos: 6





	Daughter’s Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this imagine after dreaming about this sixnd, lowercase is intended and please do not steal my work :)

jeff’s birthday was in 2 days and you already knew what you wanted to give him.

when your daughter juno was born, you were over the moon and so was jeff. he was the best father anyone could wish for, but he doubted himself a lot.

“i’m not a good father.”

“which good father went to prison?”

“i’m a bad role model.”

“what if she finds out?”

“what if she won’t love me anymore?”

all these words you were too familiar with. juno loved her father with every inch of her heart and jeff knew this but he couldn’t stop the thoughts that crept into his head.

you walked into your daughter’s room, seeing her on the carpet, playing with her dolls and dinosaurs.

“juno, you know that daddy’s birthday is in 2 days right?” you pushed a strand of her soft hair behind her ear.

“yes!” she practically yelled.

“do you think we should tell him how good of a daddy he is because he doesn’t think so.”

“he’s the best daddy in the entire universe” she states proudly.

“how much do you love him juno?” you asked her.

“this much!” juno’s arms stretched out as far as they could.

“wow, you must really love him a lot hmm?”

she nodded proudly.

“come on then, let’s go and clean you up to start the surprise.” you took her hand and walked towards the bathroom. you bathed her and made sure she was fresh and clean. you wrapped juno in a white, soft towel and carried her towards her bedroom, where you placed her onto her light blue bed covers.

you scanned through the closet as you tried to find an outfit.

“do you want to wear your favourite dress?” you asked her as you took it off the hanger eyeing it.

“my favourite green dress” she clapped her hands in joy.

jeff bought the dress when you visited germany. it was an olive green jeans dress with detachable straps. it had a big pocket in the middle of the chest where she loved to place flowers. you combined the dress with a green and white striped t-shirt. you combed her hair and styled it with two frog hair clips on each side of her head.

you called reggie, in need of his help and set up the camera and location.

“baby, we need to write down what we want to say to daddy” you grabbed a blue ballpoint pen and a piece of paper.

after brainstorming for 2 hours, juno and you knew what you wanted to say.

you placed juno onto the chair, reggie pressed play and started filming. the video would have a lot of cuts but that was okay. juno was still young and couldn’t remember everything, but she put her love and happiness into it which is all that mattered.

— 2 days later —

today was jeff’s birthday. david decided to throw the party at his place. the whole vlog squad, jeff and yours family would be there including random people that david would probably invite too. you mentally face palmed yourself as you imagined how the night would go.

“happy birthday my love” you propped your arms onto your husband's chest as you kissed him softly. his arms snaked around your waist and pulled you into a tight embrace.

“thank you baby” he mumbled as he placed his head into the crook of your neck placing gentle pecks.

you got out of bed and turned towards him, “remember to be ready by 2pm because david planned the party at his house” you stated as he faintly smiled at you.

“i’ll go make some breakfast and wake up juno.” you kissed his forehead once more before tiptoeing into your daughter’s bedroom.

“good morning sunshine, it’s time to wake up. did you sleep well?” you sat next to her whilst you gently caressed her face as her eyes fluttered open.

“mhmm” she was just like her dad. extremely tired in the morning and not necessarily a morning person.

she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms before she turned to you.

“today is daddy’s birthday, but you can’t tell him about your present. you have to pretend that you don’t have a present.”

“yes!” she smiled giving you a thumbs up.

“come on, go to daddy and give him a big hug and kiss.” you motioned your hand towards the bedroom.

juno jumped out of bed and ran towards the end of the hallway and disappeared into your bedroom.

“happy birthday” you could hear her shout. you smiled at yourself before you made your way into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for the three of you.

the morning went by quick and it was almost 1pm. you went into the bathroom and stepped into the steamy shower. you washed your hair and body and once you were finished you stepped onto the mat and started your skincare routine. you walked into your closet and scanned through your clothes. david said he decided on a birthday theme — fancy. meaning dresses, suits, tuxedos and so on. you decided you would pair your nude heels with a long red dress that had thin straps. the lower part of the dress opened up at your legs showing a bit of skin. jeff wore a black suit with a white shirt and juno wore a pear cloured silk dress that had a tulle underdress that made it a bit bigger. once everyone was dressed you stepped out of your house and jumped into the car, making your way to davids.

once you arrived at david’s house you couldn’t believe your eyes. the gate was open and a red carpet made its way to the front door. jeff parked the car on the side of the road and walked over to your door opening it. you took his hand making sure you wouldn’t fall and hurt yourself. you grabbed your purse, closed the door and saw juno in his arms resting on his hip. he walked over to you and grabbed your hand and walked towards the house.

once you walked through the gates you saw endless amounts of balloons, confetti and party decor. jeff placed juno onto the ground and you went through the front door that was already opened.

“the birthday boy is here!” you saw jason coming towards you.

you smiled whilst greeting everyone, being happy that so many people came.

after everyone arrived and had a glass of alcohol in their hands it was time for the surprise.

everyone was sitting on, behind or in front of the couch. you got up from the sofa and stood in front of the crowd.

“as we all know i’m married to this man...” you pointed towards jeff.

“jeff is an amazing boyfriend turned husband who loves me unconditionally and protects me.”

eyes peered at you wondering what you would say next.

“not only that, but he gave me the best gift in the entire world...” you smiled down at juno.

“jeff is an amazing father that loves, protects, teaches and prides juno.”

everyone nodded their heads agreeing with you.

“but jeff doesn’t think of himself that way, which saddens. he thinks that because of his past he can’t be good father, so juno and i decided to remind him of how great he actually is, so if you could all pay attention to the tv now” you smiled, stepping away from the screen.

you grabbed the tv remoted and pressed play. juno appeared on the screen.

“hello daddy, it’s me juno!”

laughter erupted in the room.

“mommy told me that you went to a bad place where bad people go to, when they did bad things.” she said you went to the bad place because you did something wrong, but mommy also said it was a long time ago. you’re a good daddy who loves me a lot. mommy said you thought i wouldn’t love you anymore if you told me about the bad place, but you’re the best daddy in the world. you buy me colouring books, take me to the beach and play little mermaid, you make funny faces when im sad and you cook my favourite food whenever i do well in kindergarten.”

you glanced towards jeff who now had tears rolling down his face. carly and jason were also about to cry. everyone was so invested in the video, no one dared to say a word.

“mommy said everyone does bad things in life but not everyone goes to the bad place because not everyone gets caught. your the best daddy in the world who i love more than anyone-“

“- including mummy” you appeared in front of the camera making everyone laugh again.

“you’re the best daddy in the whole world and i love you soooo much. daddy is a good person now, who is my role model. happy birthday daddy!” the video ended with juno blowing a kiss towards the camera.

everyone was silent. sobs and sniffles echoed through the room.

“come here munchkin” jeff’s voice cracked as he lifted juno onto his lap kissing every inch of her face making sure no spot was left unkissed.

“i love you so so much, you know that right?” his glossy eyes looked into hers.

“yes!” juno smiled.

“i promise i will be the best daddy in the whole world, okay?” he sobbed.

“daddy don’t cry!” juno sounded upset. she associated tears with pain.

jeff chuckled as he stood up and walked towards you.

“thank you so much baby.” he hugged you tighter than ever before. he placed his lips onto yours, softly melting into your touch.

“man, now my gift looks like shit.” a voice says.

everyone turned to the table seeing todd standing there, making them laugh.

“i think juno deserves a round of applause for that incredible present” zane exclaimed.

the room echoes with the sound of hands clapping making juno smile widely.

“thank you for the best birthday present ever” jeff kissed you once more before he was dragged outside by scotty.

the rest of the night was filled with laughter, good memories and a lot of drunk people.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you read this i’d appreciate it if you could drop a comment <33


End file.
